Firewine Bridge
Firewine Bridge was once an elven trading town, but it was destroyed around 1168 DR in a sorcerous battle. By 1368 DR, "Firewine Bridge" was a fallow field of overgrown rubble dominated by a large area of wild magic. The sorcerous battle was so mighty that it not only leveled the elven town, it also altered the course of the stream over which the bridge crossed. The small settlement of Gullykin rested hard up against the rubble field and was partially affected by the area of wild magic. Legend The bard Poe wrote a lay, telling of the fate of the Elven Knights of Firewine: I've a tale, a tale to tell of Knights so bold and dungeons hell, and slumber broke upon the shore of nightmare's reef when dawn no more. A story true of courage lack, and footing lost on virtues track, and trailing far but near to fear a vengeance scream through night to ear. The swordsmen came by two and four to take their fight to evil's core with confidence in might and right went bravely forward spreading light. But light alone canst clear the path when suffers all a hellish wrath from deep below whence fires came, still none above dare speak the name. Together fought, together fell till good had won, though stories tell the cursed tale of treachery when evil stole the victory. Heroes bold betrayed behind from friend made foe with gold in mind to take and plunder riches won. Twas evil new, though old undone. In glory slept the hero knights but knife to throat did snuff the lights behind their eyes, a simple deed. Twas honor dead as killed by greed. Strong enough to break a vow, along with gold he struggled now to leave his dungeon deed and hide. Alone he fell; alone he died. Widows weep and orphans cry and bards oft sing as maidens sigh for want of heroes lost below that haunt in sleep with ghostly glow. On guard the guard eternal stand though neither see nor sense the land before their eyes beyond their age they wait with unbelieving rage. When one for all turns all for one the injured souls take solace none in death's release, so stand they will, till honor's need someone dost fill. Together enter, together fall. Tis as the vow agreed by all, and all must stand and wait in time for one that ran to face the crime. I have not been, but have been told of Knights of days gone past so bold to warrant heartfelt prayers from thee,that rogue's return might set them free.'' This lay spoke of the Ghost Knights of Firewine. Within the ruins, there was an Undead Knight who met explorers and asked them to slay him and take his armor. If they did so, they could meet the fallen Ghost Knights and give them the armor. The Undead Knight was the "betrayer" spoken of in the lay; the fallen Ghost Knights referred to him as a "brother traitor" and returning his armor freed them from his curse. Appendix References External links * de:Feuerwein-Brücke Category:Bridges Category:Ruins Category:Locations in the Western Heartlands Category:Locations in West Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations